


The We We Used To be

by TragicLove



Category: JONAS RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragicLove/pseuds/TragicLove
Summary: A little game between brothers brings out some hard truths from the past when Kevin confronts Nick and Joe about the real reason the band broke up.





	The We We Used To be

**Author's Note:**

> Basically what happened was I watched Chasing Happiness last night and (cried through the whole thing) was inspired by the truth game and some nostalgia, and this was born.
> 
> It was written quickly and I'm a mediocre self editor, but I hope it's enjoyed!

It had started with good intentions. A little drinking game paired with some well needed therapy. The general idea was to deal three cards, then flip. Whoever got the lowest draw had to pull a question from a bowl sitting between them on the table. They had to answer as honestly as possible. If the other brothers took a drink, they were calling you on your bullshit, telling you to get honest...with them and with yourself. 

They’d set up a series of cameras, the crew leaving them to their own devices. Better for the honesty, they’d all agreed. They knew it was going to get rough. They all figured it would start off lighthearted and then the hard shit would come, they’d even expected a little shouting, well needed hashing out between brothers. But, Nick hadn’t expected it to go where it did, if he had an inkling it would go there, he’d never have agreed to it in the first place. 

They were a lot of questions and more than a few gulps of wine down when Nick drew the 2 of hearts, stuck his hand in the bowl and pulled out the folded paper, one of only a few left. He unfolded it, Kevin’s handwriting looking up at him. 

He read it once, twice, three times, sure that the booze had gone to his head and he was reading words that weren’t there. Ghosts from the past looking up at him from the black pen ink across the paper. 

“You forget how to read?” Joe’s voice was lighthearted, laced with laughter and wine and a little Jameson, but there was nothing funny from where Nick was sitting. 

“Really, dude?” He looked up at Kevin, waving the paper across his face before dropping it on the table. 

“Finally,” Kevin frowned. “I thought it was never going to come out.”

“What’s it say?” Joe stood a little, reaching across the table for it, but Nick grabbed it back up, shaking his head. “Come on, let me see it.”

“Let him see it,” Kevin said. “Better yet, just answer the question.”

“Yeah, answer the question,” Joe echoed, sitting back down. 

Nick looked over at Joe, his mouth turned down and shook his head just slightly, his eyes closing, a sigh coming out of his mouth. 

“Come on, bro,” Joe urged. “We said we’d be honest. Read the question.”

Nick sighed again, opening his eyes and uncrumpling the slip of paper. He tried to read it, but his voice wasn’t cooperating, so he cleared his throat and started again. 

“Are we going to pretend that the real reason Nick wanted to leave the band wasn’t because of what was going on with him and Joe?”

Nick raised his eyes, meeting Joe’s across the table and dropped the slip of paper again. He watched the color drain from Joe’s face slowly, his eyes growing wide. 

“I don’t understand,” Joe said, looking from Nick to Kevin and then back to Nick. “How-“

“You really thought I didn’t know?” Kevin spoke up. “Of course I knew.”

“How?” Joe asked again, his eyes not leaving Nick’s. 

“Guess you guys weren’t as careful as you thought. First time I saw you was in New York. You,” he turned to Nick. “Had him,” pointed at Joe. “Pressed up against the wall in his dressing room. Second time was Texas. We had that penthouse suite. I woke up in the middle of the night, went to grab a drink, and I saw you,” he turned to Joe now. “On your knees between his. On the couch.” He paused, and then looked back at Nick. “I heard the fall out the night he ended things with you. The screaming, the breaking things. I heard it all. A week later you told us the band was over.”

All three of them went silent for several long moments, Joe’s eyes locked on Nick’s, Nick’s eyes locked on Joe’s, the burning heat from Kevin’s stare branding a hole in the side of Nick’s face. Finally, Nick couldn’t take it anymore, so he rounded his stare on Kevin, before pushing his chair back from the table a little. 

“If you knew and it’s been bothering you this whole time, why haven’t you ever said anything?”

“Like what?” Kevin shrugged. “Hey guys, I know we’re barely speaking, but why’d you let your fucking get in the way of our livelihood? I’m sure that would have gone over so well.”

Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, suddenly realizing they were still being filmed. “Fuck,” he hissed, getting up and walking from camera to camera, switching them off. “We’re going to have to take care of that in the morning,” he said to no one, and then he looked between Kevin and Joe one more time. “I don’t want to do this. I’m going to bed.”

“Nick!” Joe protested at the same time Kevin mumbled, “figures.” Nick shook his head and made his way through the house, only lightly slamming his borrowed bedroom door once he got there. 

Nick paced back and forth over the smooth floorboards in the room, anger mixing with sadness mixing with regret mixing with something that felt suspiciously like lust. 

Kevin just mentioning him and Joe in...compromised positions was enough to get the movie reel in Nick’s mind rolling. It had been a long time since Nick had allowed himself to think about that period in his life, a period that he had once thought would last forever.

Somewhere along the way Joe had grown a conscience and he’d come to Nick and told him that what was going on between them had to hit a full stop, right then and there. No slow goodbye, no one last time for the road - just an abrupt ending to a relationship that had been going on for years. Longer than the band, certainly longer than Nick had been old enough to be participating in the kind of relationship that they’d shared. Nick had all but forced himself to put it out of his mind, pretending most of the time that it had never really happened, and it had seemed to work. Joe was apparently on the same page, without any big conversation (thank God) on the topic, they slowly moved back into their old brothers-who-also-happen-to-be-best-friends territory, and everything had been coming up roses between them ever since.

Until now. Until Kevin had apparently decided that _he_ needed answers about a relationship that he wasn’t a part of, shouldn’t have even known about. Nick stripped off his clothes, down to his boxers, and climbed into the big, cushy bed that didn’t belong to him, sighing because he realized that Kevin _did_ have the right. He wasn’t wrong, Nick had wanted out of the band and anything that had even the slightest thing to do with Joe. He couldn’t stand being forced into a rehearsal space with him, watching him grip a microphone stand, sweat dripping down his face, crooning the words to songs that Nick would never admit to writing about him. The thought of being trapped on a tour bus with him, pretending that nothing was wrong, made Nick want to cut his own limbs off. So, he’d ripped Kevin’s career away from him, relegating him to _former_ Jonas Brother, the only of the three who couldn’t make a career in the business on his own if he wanted to, all because Nick was upset that he wouldn’t be getting his rocks off at the hands of his other brother anymore. If Nick were in Kevin’s shoes, he’d have asked for clarity a long time ago.

Maybe trying to get the band back together wasn’t such a good idea. Maybe they were doing just fine on their own and they should leave the past where it belongs - in the past. The thought of not looking to his left and to his right and seeing his brothers ever again was almost too much for him. He could feel the tell tale signs, his throat was feeling tight, his eyes stinging, but he wouldn’t do it. _Get yourself together_ , he scolded himself, Kevin’s words about him and Joe floating back into his mind. 

He could picture Joe there on his knees, a place he’d been more times than Nick could count. The hollow of his cheeks, the way his dark eyes stared up into Nick’s, his head bobbing, tongue expertly bringing Nick to the edge. Before Nick could even wrap his mind around it, his hand was under the covers, pulling his swollen cock out of his boxers, hand wrapped tightly around himself. 

He didn’t waste any time, pumping himself furiously, eyes squeezed shut. Strangled noises were filling the air around him, he was very conscious of the fact that he wasn’t alone in the house, the picture of Joe on his knees, bent over the bed, a counter, really anywhere, the setting changing rapidly between the places they’d snuck away to be together, barreling him towards the end at a speed he’d never felt before. 

Joe’s voice was in his ears, spurning him on, pushing him further and further, muted and breathy and just the way Nick remembered. And then, the voice was louder, closer, more real.

“You still make the same faces.”

Nick froze, his swollen cock instantly throbbing at the lack of stimulation. He opened his eyes and breathed out at the sight of Joe standing over him at the side of the bed.

“I came in to talk...about…” Joe waved a hand in front of his face. “Doesn’t matter. You need a hand?”

“What?” Nick scrunched up his face. His dick twitched and he subconsciously ran his fist up up it slowly, moving it back down. He sighed out, realized what he was doing and groaned, shutting his eyes.

He felt the bed shift and then the blanket was being pulled down. Joe was sitting beside him, facing him, his thigh pressed up against Nick’s leg. 

“Joe,” there was a hint of warning in Nick’s voice, but Joe just grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand aside. 

“I’d say it looks like you need a hand,” Joe murmured, his hand occupying the place Nick’s had been. 

Two movements of his wrist was all it took for Nick to let out a low whimper, his eyes squeezing shut harder. He thrust slowly up into Joe’s grasp, his face heating up at his involuntary movement. 

“It’s been a while,” Joe said, his hand moving a little quicker, firmer. “I’m glad I still do it for you.”

“Shut up,” Nick hissed, his back arching as the twist of Joe’s wrist, his thumb dragging over the head of his dick. 

“You used to like it when I talked,” Joe’s weight shifted and Nick could feel his body settle in between his legs. “But I can shut up.”

And then his mouth was where his hand was and fire was spreading over every inch of Nick’s skin, his hands instinctively going to Joe’s hair, pulling on it just a little bit, not too hard, Joe’s hand flying up to cover Nick’s mouth when a loud moan mixed with a four letter word dropped from it. 

It was like the six years in between what they used to be and who they'd been pretending to be were evaporating slowly, every movement of Joe's mouth, every whimpered moan from Nick's, was molding them back into the them they used to be, the them that Nick knew they could never be again, not really. 

Within seconds Nick was coming undone, fingers tangling all the way into Joe’s hair, pulling on it harder, mouth open against Joe’s palm, nearly choking on all of the sounds Joe was drawing out of him that he couldn’t let loose. And then he was coming, hot and hard and long, and Joe was still working him, taking every bit of it with gusto.

It took Nick’s brain a second to connect the absence of the heat of Joe’s mouth on him with the fact that he’d backed away, and he opened his eyes. Joe was leaned back on his knees, undoing his jeans, pulling his own cock free of his boxers. He wrapped his hand around himself and started jerking off. Harsh breaths and heavy lidded eyes and the drip of precome shining on the head of Joe’s dick all flipped a switch inside of Nick and he was scrambling from where he was lying down, limbs getting caught in the bedsheets on his way. He shook them off, winding up mirroring Joe’s position, sitting on his knees in front of him. He grabbed the back of Joe’s neck, what amounted to a growl leaving him, and smashed their mouths together, kissing him hard and rough and like he’d been waiting six years to do it.

He nipped at Joe’s bottom lip and then his mouth was moving. Cheek, jaw, neck, shoulder, chest, and then he took Joe in his mouth, quick and all the way, the way he remembered that he likes. 

“Fuck,” Joe rocked up into Nick’s mouth, his hands in Nick’s hair the way Nick’s had been in his just minutes before. It was almost always the other way around before, Nick only giving on what he considered special occasions, so he wasn’t surprised when Joe mumbled out an ‘I’m gonna come,’ and then did, Nick sputtering a little bit, but using everything he’d learned from Joe and taking it all.

They both collapsed back up at the top of the bed, side by side on their backs. Once Nick was confident he could speak without hyperventilating, he lolled his head to the side to look at Joe, who did the same.

“This doesn’t change anything,” he said quietly. “Between us, I mean.”

Joe grinned, moving closer to Nick on the pillow. He brought his hand up to Nick’s jaw, clutching it strong but tenderly.

“Yes it does,” he said, leaning in and pressing a kiss to Nick’s mouth. “It changes everything, and you know it.”


End file.
